In a typical wagering transaction, a gaming patron who desires to place a wager on the outcome of a given event must do so with the assistance of another individual, for instance, a teller at a counter or service window of a racetrack or betting parlor. The wagering environment in such situations generally requires the gaming patron to stand in line with a number of other gaming patrons until such time as they reach the teller and requires them to audibly instruct the teller regarding the wager they wish to place. Due to the proximity of the service window to the other gaming patrons standing in line, many other patrons may overhear the conversations that take place between the gaming patron placing his or her wager and the teller. If the gaming patron is a novice, this environment may be somewhat intimidating and he or she may be uncomfortable asking appropriate questions in the presence, and within earshot, of more experienced patrons. Accordingly, those potential gaming patrons who are relatively unfamiliar with wagering either may place only minimal wagers or forego wagering altogether.
To alleviate the need for a potential gaming patron to interact with a human wager recipient, many wagering establishments (e.g., racetracks and betting parlors) have installed self-service wagering terminals or kiosks. At such wagering kiosks, gaming patrons may, for instance, access information regarding the events on which wagers may be placed, place wagers on desired events, access personal account information, and receive information regarding the outcome of events without the assistance of another individual. Further, the wagering kiosks may provide instructional information regarding how to place a wager thereby aiding the novice gaming patron.
Although these wagering terminals allow the novice to conceal his or her lack of familiarity with the wagering process, they do little to encourage the novice to make wagers. In fact, particularly those individuals who are new to wagering may not even realize that wagering terminals are available in the environment for them to access information and/or place a wager on their own. Further, many wagering terminals offer instruction only in written form on a display screen, rather than graphically, making it difficult for those who have vision impairments or who otherwise have difficulty reading the instructions. In addition, wagering terminals have historically been designed for a single type of wagering transaction, such as lottery ticket sales, or pari-mutuel wagering.
Self-service terminals in the lottery vending environment have not been very successful commercially. The conventional wisdom that tellers are more effective sellers and the expense of implementing new technology needed to enable a self-service environment have made it difficult for lotteries and lottery vendors to justify the expense of upgrading to self-service terminals.
There is a need for a relatively low cost wagering terminal hardware configuration, which may be software reconfigurable for a variety of wagering transactions, such as, lottery ticket sales, and pari-mutuel wagering. In addition, a wagering terminal that may be adapted to both a self-service mode and a teller-assisted mode is desirable. There is a need for a wagering terminal that audibly and visually attracts potential gaming patrons and encourages them to place wagers thereon. Further, a wagering terminal offering audio as well as video instruction, once a gaming patron is engaged, is desirable. Finally, there is a need for a wagering terminal with enhanced security features.